Closure
by magentafeelings92
Summary: Takes place shortly after Crisis Core. Cissnei prepares to leave the Turks, but there is one more tie she must break.


**Closure**

Cissnei approached the crumbling church with creeping dread. She hadn't wanted it to be like this. Tseng had offered to deliver the news, but she knew that it was her duty alone. Her last service to the Turks. To Zack.

Her hand touched the wooden oak panels of the church door and hesitated. _No turning back now._

The door creaked forward as her eyes focused on the young woman crouched at the centre of the church, surrounded by a multitude of flowers. At the response of the church door's echo, she turned from the flowers, a flickering expression of hope on her face. However, her face fell sombre when her green eyes fixated on Cissnei's frame.

'Can I help you?' she inquired suspiciously.

Cissnei tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear as she spoke. 'Aerith, right? We haven't met. My name is Cissnei.'

'Cissnei...' Aerith muttered, wrapping her arms in deep thought. Abruptly, she said 'He talked about you.'

Cissnei was momentarily stunned. She hadn't expected Zack to have talked about her at all. 'Then...I guess there's no need for introduction.' she replied.

A small smile curled Aerith's lips. 'You're a good friend of his.'

Cissnei smiled back sadly. 'Yes. We were.'

Aerith's expression became guarded almost instantly. 'But...why are you here?'

Cissnei took a deep breath. 'It's...about Zack. You're aware that he hasn't returned to Midgar for four years, right?'

Aerith stiffened. 'Yes. I am.'

Cissnei opened her mouth, and tried to speak calmly and collectively, but to her alarm, she found herself willing not to speak, not to crush Aerith's world the way that hers had. She merely froze under Aerith's stare and gazed back at her hollowly. A long silence stretched between them, as Cissnei suddenly felt aware of how sacred the church really felt. Sure, the place was falling apart, and Aerith tended to be its only occupant, but there was something _captivating _about the dusty pews, the solitary atmosphere, the beautiful array of flowers amongst the ruined hall. _No wonder Zack liked it here_, Cissnei pondered sadly.

'It's okay. I know.'

Cissnei's attention shot quickly back to Aerith's face, and felt a small piece of relief as she smiled reassuringly.

'You're a Turk, right?' she asked, her eyes lingering over Cissnei's suit. Cissnei nodded in confirmation.

'Well, then you must know...that I'm an Ancient.' Cissnei blinked in surprise at this topic shift. 'Y-yes. But...'

Aerith turned away from her as she paced down the corridor, gazing at the opening in the church ceiling. 'I hear the Planet here. So clearly, all their voices crying to me at once.' She turned to look at Cissnei. 'It used to bother me so much. It made me feel abnormal, like I didn't belong.' Her eyes penetrated Cissnei's , as a fleeting look of happiness crossed her face. 'Zack made me feel human, for the first time. He made me feel _special, _but not because of what I am, but who I am.' Aerith sighed as she saw Cissnei's saddened expression. 'I know what you're going to tell me, and the truth is I already know.'

Cissnei looked at her in confusion. 'But, how...?'

'I felt the Planet's pain. His pain.' These words echoed through the church as Cissnei gasped. 'You _felt _it?'

Aerith nodded calmly. ''Yes.' A moment silence once again passed, until Aerith broke it with an incensed tone. 'I know he's gone. But don't expect me to accept it.'

Cissnei shook her head. 'No, I didn't expect that.'

Aerith smiled. 'You're the only one I admitted this to, you know. I can see what he saw in you. You're a good listener.'

Cissnei felt taken aback by Aerith's words. 'I...' she nodded in gratitude. 'Thank you. For understanding.'

Aerith grinned back. 'It's okay.' She turned back to tend the flowers, clearly marking the end of the conversation. Cissnei sighed, and turned around to leave. However, she realised that there was one more reason why she was there.

'Aerith', she said, turning back to her in urgency. Aerith looked at her in surprise. 'What?'

Cissnei's voice fell to a low volume. 'Shinra's becoming desperate. The rise in terrorist activity is increasing. I hate to ask this but...watch your back. Please.'

Aerith narrowed her eyes in confusion. 'Why are you telling me this...?'

Cissnei looked down on the dusty floorboards of the church. 'Because I'm leaving the Turks, and I know that they'll be the first to take you. And...' She looked at Aerith with deep meaning. 'Because Zack wouldn't want you hurt.'

Aerith looked at her with an unreadable expression, and returned to the flowers in silence. Cissnei, sensing the right time to leave, turned away and opened the church door.

'Thank you.' Aerith said quietly, and Cissnei smiled to herself, closing the church door behind her.

'I suppose this is goodbye, then.'

Cissnei turned around to see Tseng leaning against the church. A faint smile crossed her lips. 'I suppose it is.'

Tseng straightened up and gave an exasperated sigh. 'They're already replacing you. Some girl called Elena.' He folded his arms and gave her a hard look. 'I don't know what you plan to do, but make it worthwhile. Don't screw up.'

Cissnei rolled her eyes. 'Lecturing me, like always.' She suddenly felt a sad tinge in her heart. She was walking away from her career, her friends, her _life. _But then she imagined Zack's bloodied face, and her resolve was re-ignited.

Her eyes met Tseng's. 'Take care, Tseng.'

Tseng nodded in response. 'See you around.'

She sharply walked away, motivated by the prospects of her new life. Tseng, Reno, Rude...Zack. They were all a part of her past, people she would not hasten to forget. She brushed some debris off the cuffs of her suit thoughtfully. So long the Turks had been her only purpose in life. She breathed deeply and thought of Zack. She remembered his boundless energy, his sunny disposition, his talk of honour. All the things that inspired her to change. She silently thanked him, for Zack had been the turning point in her life, one that led her to the life she had always wanted, but never knew. Nothing was certain in her life now, but she could predict one thing. She was going to enjoy every second of it. .

**Okay, that's it! I love CC, and I'm playing it for the second time through, and I just felt like wrapping up Cissnei's story. Constructive criticism welcome ;)**


End file.
